rpcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Succubus
Picture HERE Succubus Name Succubus Species High level demon Sex Only Female Roleplay Information Genre Fantasy Type Darkness \ Agressive Appearance The Basics A dangerous creature with the power to drain souls, they awaken to their powers at adulthood. When they awaken to their powers the first people they go after are usually males/females who have emotionaly hurted them. After that usually other people they have know in their lifes are next, however unlike those she hated they often do not find death. Instead the succubus usually feels a pain originating from their old feelings/emotions for this person, this pain stops them from completly eating theirs souls and leaves the victim with a corrupt soul, thus turning the males into incubi and the females into lesser succubi. The only differance between a succbi and a lesser succubi lies in the fact that a lesser succubi can not control her powers at all and any kiss will be a kiss of death as were the Succubi itself will learn to controll her powers in certain degree allowing her to choose to eat theirs souls, corrupting it, or just leaving it intact The Details / Identifying features A Succubus in her true form will have two horns on her head these horns are hard as steel. Also she has a black tail (or purple) and black wings (can also be purple), purple tails/wings are only found on the highest level Succubi Personality General Succubi are often in their human form living a normal life, and some succubi go trough life without eating a single soul. The reason this is possible is because over time they create their own energy thus not needing to feed on souls This however is a rare case, as the powers are part of her emotions and will react to them acordingly, for example: should a succubi be emotionally hurt her other self (succubi) will often take the upper hand and kill the one responcible. Lesser Succubi always stay close to their owners (the succubus who turned them) since they were friends before the succubi turned them. Also since a Lesser succubi cannot create her own energy like a Succubi they stay close so the succubi can continue to support them. Skills and Weaknesses. Physical Strengths *Strong legs and their tails or pure muscle Skills and Education :Magic :* They posses the blessing of darkness thus letting them use shadow magic :* They also posses the power to summon other (lower level) demons/shadow creatures :Body skills :* A succubus can change her appearance based on her prey. Weaknesses :*Their weakness lies in the fact they act on emotion, should one be able to win her heart they are sure to live to tell about it Next to these main powers the higher level succubi are known to posses the power to instantly drain the souls of every around. Except for the range and the lack of direct contact the feeding is the same. Also they have to power to sense any other demons around. Extra info Even though Succubi are extremely powerful demons, though they prefer not to engage in battle. Instead they hide in their humans form and only fight in extreme need. However should a Succubi engage in battle they often come out the winner. Should the battle turn to her foe's hand a Succubi will often be more then willing to sacrifice a few lower level demons to cover her retreat. Succubi are hunted often due to the liquid inside of their body. The liquid in their bodies contain great powers and is very strong if obtained by anyone. Category:Creatures